The Biostatistical Core, to be directed by Howard Rockette, Ph.D., provides data processing and management as well as statistical analysis support for all projects in the program. Dr. Rockette also serves in a consultative and discussant role during design and development of projects. The data analysis plan for each project is described in the project proposal and cross-referenced with the Biostatistical Core description.